Anderbroments
by KlaineIsLife11722
Summary: Funny, sometimes angsty, but usually not, moments between the Anderson brothers and occasionally Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

**SQUEE! Ok, so after watching Big Brother I couldn't help it. I felt the need to write cute/funny/angsty moments between Coop, Blaine and sometimes Kurt (cause I can't get enough of Klaine). These are all one shots, mostly unrelated and definitely not chronological. This one is right after Somebody That I Used to Know. (Did anyone else notice how Blaine left his bag in the auditorium after STIUTK?)  
**

**Disclaimer: I own Klaine? lol jk, I wish. I'll go cry now cause I don't own anything.**

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine wrapped his arm around the taller boys waist, smiling as Kurt gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Oh, geez, guys, come on! I know we've reconciled but I don't think I want to know that much about you," Cooper made a face of mock disgust.

"Ah, but you don't mean that, because you didn't point your finger at us. And you WEREN'T TALKING LOUD ENOUGH," Blaine yelled. Kurt clapped his hands over his ears, frowning as Blaine laughed at Cooper's amused expression.

"You learn fast, squirt," Cooper flicked Blaine's hair with a grin, chuckling when Blaine batted his hand away.

"You forgot your puppy," Kurt whined, digging in his bag for it. He held it up to his own puppy dog expression, petting it with a pout. "Poor thing. It's hurt Blaine, very hurt. You're a bad boy." Kurt touched the plush animal's nose to Blaine's, who had a goofy grin.

"Awwwww, I'm sorry," Blaine took the puppy from Kurt, cuddling it.

"Whipped," Cooper coughed, before giving them an innocent look when they both glared at him. "Don't look at me, I haven't said anything." Kurt gave him one of his best bitch glares. "Wow. That is one powerful glare."

"Yeah, but you need to point your finger, babe. And if you say something snarky, be loud," Blaine said between giggles.

"Are you being a smartass?" Cooper asked, smacking Blaine's arm. Blaine just blinked, trying to look clueless. Kurt snorted, caressing Blaine's cheek. The shorter boy gave Kurt a wide smile, kissing Kurt softly until Cooper cleared his throat.

"What?" Kurt asked, shooting Cooper an irritated look.

"No, no. It's WHAT!" Blaine jabbed his finger at Cooper, grinning when Cooper sucked on his teeth with an annoyed expression. "WHAT. I thought you wanted us to SPEAK LOUDLY when we are EMOTIONAL BECAUSE WE'RE INTENSE ACTORS." Kurt was reduced to giggles by the time Blaine finished, Cooper barely containing his own laughter as Blaine screwed up his face and turned to Kurt. "And YOU. I. LOVE. YOU." Blaine accented every word with a jab at Kurt's chest, sniffing when he finished.

"You are a downright cocky jackass. I'm proud," Cooper sniffed, patting Blaine's shoulder. Blaine gave him a smug grin.

"I learn from the best," Blaine gave Kurt an adoring look.

"Oh no. Don't look at me," Kurt gave Blaine a bewildered look.

"But you're top snarky bitch! I meant that in the best way possible, baby," Blaine hastily added when Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Oooooh, the plot thickens," Cooper grinned as Kurt gave Blaine a scrutinising glare.

"Is that so? Then I guess since I'm a snarky bitch, I wouldn't let you kiss me, or do anything else," Kurt purred. Blaine's jaw dropped and the plush puppy nearly fell out of his grip.

"Wh-what? No, Kurt, c'mon, please I didn't mean it!" Blaine begged, throwing himself onto Kurt. The blue-eyed boy grinned, running his hands up and down Blaine's back.

"Mmm, I guess you're lucky you're hot," Kurt murmured. Blaine perked up, kissing Kurt so hard the taller boy stumbled a little. Cooper watched all this, eyebrows raised.

"Are you satisfied with being this whipped? I mean, WOW," Cooper shook his head at Blaine's blush.

"I'm not THAT whipped. Am I?" Blaine gave Kurt a questioning look. Kurt gave him a sheepish look, brushing a few loose curls away from Blaine's forehead. Blaine sulked, folding his arms and glaring at both of them. "I AM NOT WHIPPED." With that declaration Blaine turned dramatically, stalking off.

"Blaine Anderson! You better wait for me by the car!" Kurt shouted after him. Blaine waved him off, sticking his tongue out at him before turning the corner. "Oh, brothers." Kurt shook his head, walking off to find Blaine.

"Yeah, brothers," Cooper whispered, smiling before following Kurt.

**LOL that was so funny when Blaine was TALKING LOUDLY because HE is an INTENSE ACTOR. I'll probably have that come up again in another oneshot. Cause I can. Anyways, whattaya guys think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cock-blocking Cooper, because we know he would love to make fun of his sexually frustrated little brother.**

**Disclaimer (noun) : a statement that denies something, esp. responsibility ;)**

"Mmm Blaine- agh, right there," Kurt moaned breathily, throwing his head back as Blaine sucked on his neck. Blaine rolled his hips where they were slotted against Kurt's, both of them groaning at the friction.

"Fuck, Kurt. I want you," Blaine growled before beginning to fumble with the buttons on Kurt's shirt. Kurt squirmed a little, trying to help Blaine until he just gave up, breathing erratically as Blaine finally, _finally,_ pulled the shirt open and began running his hands over Kurt's chest, pressing kisses everywhere. Kurt whined and mewed, moving his hips against Blaine's.

"Hey, squirt, do you wanna go catch a mo-whoa," Cooper froze when he walked into the room. "Nice going there." Cooper winked at them as both boys blushed and Kurt crossed his arms, hiding his face in Blaine's chest.

"Get out, Coop!" Blaine squeaked, turning bright red. Cooper grinned.

"I don't think I want to," Cooper smirked at Blaine's frown. Kurt looked up at him with a glare. "Whoa, scary glare. No need to shank anyone, I'll be going." Cooper walked out and closed the door. Blaine narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Coop. Back away from the door," Blaine snarled.

"Are you talking to me? Cause I'm pretty sure you're not pointing your finger-"

"Why does it matter? You can't even see me- Do NOT LOOK THROUGH THE PEEP HOLE, COOPER ANDERSON," Blaine got up and opened the door to find a sheepish Cooper kneeling on the floor.

"Wow, that's quite a bone- AAAUGH MOMMY!" Cooper bolted down the stairs before Blaine could smack him.

"Mom's not even home!" Blaine yelled, slamming the door. Kurt giggled as Blaine threw himself on the bed with a frustrated huff.

"Annoyed?" Kurt asked. Blaine just moaned, climbing onto his boyfriend and giving him a messy kiss.

"Hey guys, don't go cray cray and jizz all over Blaine's furniture. On second thought, do that. I'd like to see Blaine explain that to mom," Cooper shouted. Blaine growled, digging his fingers into Kurt's thighs before running downstairs. Kurt hugged his knees, giggling as he heard the clatter of something and two sets of footsteps running.

"Get back here, Coop. Why are you running? I wouldn't harm my big brother and- HEY DON'T TOUCH ME," Blaine shouted. Cooper's heavy footsteps signalled his run up the stairs and he slid to the entrance of Blaine's room, hair wild and an evil smirk on his lips.

"Good luck dealing with him," Cooper managed to say before Blaine tackled him.

"Can't you just leave me and Kurt alone!" Blaine whined, wrestling a laughing Cooper.

"You are so funny when you're sexually frustrated. Alright, alright, go fuck your boyfriend before your balls burst," Cooper threw Blaine off him, standing up and brushing dirt off his jeans. Blaine glared at him before walking into his room and closing the door in his face. "Have fun!"

"Coop!"

"Okay, okay," Cooper grinned as he walked down the stairs. "Record it for later!"

"COOPER!" With one last laugh, Cooper walked out the house.

**LOL sorry guys, I'm not that great at writing Coop yet. But did you like? *coughs* that means review**


End file.
